Seven Sea Treasure
by Mckaykay
Summary: I lost my parents to an enemy ninja but, I'm not going to loose my best friend to a pirate. So I will do whatever it takes to take care of her. Don't worry princess, we will make it through this. SakuraXIkuto, Amuxkukai, and more


**First Chapter**

_**Prologue**_

_On a island far, far away from nearby countries and enemies. In the middle of the island stood a very beautiful castle with a King and Queen to occupy it. But they didn't live alone in the big palace; there was a beautiful couple, friends of the King and Queen. _

_As the time passed over a couple of years and the Queen wanting her family to grow larger, she finally had a child. And let's not leave out the beautiful couple who also wanted her family to get bigger. After months of waiting the royal family and the beautiful couple had their first child._

_On February 16__th__, a baby girl was born. She had pink hair and shiny amber eyes._

_On March 28__th__, a baby girl was also born. She had sakura-colored hair and memorizing emerald eyes._

_As time progressed over six years, the sakura-colored haired child showed potential signs of being a knight or should I say ninja. She was a very confident and brave child. Never let anyone hurt her or her family. _

_Now for the other child, the heir of the kingdom showed signs of being a shy princess. She would always hide from people she didn't know or from the ones that she didn't like. _

_A couple months after the children turned six, the kingdom was under attack. The enemy was unknown and very dangerous. They came to the King's island and attacked and destroyed dozens of houses and shops. The King and his friend sent out the knights and Jounin ninjas to try and push back the enemy until they arrived at the battle. _

_Once the queen, the wife and the two pinkettes were safe inside the castle. The king and his friend called forth their most powerful knights and ninjas, they then joined the battle near the west of the island._

_But what the King and friend didn't know was that the enemy had put their surprise attack into action. On the east side of the Island, enemy ninjas snuck into the kingdom and searched for the heir of the kingdom._

_When the ninjas found their target cuddled up into the arms of her mother with another woman beside her with a little girl standing high and tall before them, the ninjas started to form hand signs to hurry and kill them. Seeing and sensing the built up chakra, the friend of the Queen eyes started to glow a beautiful gold color._

_Hearing an explosion coming from the castle, the friend of the King retreated from the battleground and made a bee-line toward the castle. Once arriving, he noticed that his wife was standing in front of the queen and heir, with her arms thrust forward toward the enemy ninjas. There was a very pretty gold barrier that was protecting them from the enemy ninja. The man then pulled out his big red axe that was passed down from his family to him and sprinted toward the ninjas._

_Seeing that the enemy was well distracted by her husband, the woman dropped the barrier and turned toward the queen and heir. Motioning with her head, the woman lead the heir and queen away with her own daughter's help which who was watching their backs as they made their way from the battle._

_As they were running away, another group of ninjas were coming for them. Again, the woman took action and pushed the queen and heir into a nearby house and put a barrier over them to keep them safe. Feeling the signatures getting closer the mother of the sakura-colored child picked her child up and gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek whispering into her ear "I love you, we love you my child" and then sat the child in the barrier as well. Giving one last glance toward each occupant in the house and shut the door._

_Sensing her mother leading the enemy ninjas away from them, the child stood up and tried to walk out of the barrier, but couldn't. The child narrowed her eyes and started punching and kicking her way out. Still the child couldn't break free, so instead she sat back down and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on where her mother was located. While doing so the Queen watched in fascination as the child started to glow a beautiful gold color. But soon it disappeared with shock as the door was kicked in by an enemy ninja, but he wasn't dressed in what the ninjas that were attacking them. He was clad in black pants that were tucked into some heavy looking boots that had a buckle on each. A white ruffly shirt that was tucked into the pants with a long coat on top of it that went down to his knees. He had long black hair and the palest skin she had ever seen. And as for his eyes they were a very yellow and creepy snake looking eyes that made a shiver go down her back when he gave a glance toward her way._

_The man walked over to the barrier and put his hand upon it but, immediately drew back as if he was burned. The man made a hissing sound before walking around toward the Queen and the heir. The little girl of the woman that left them with this barrier to protect them got up in a flash and stood in front of the Queen and heir and gave the man a disgusted look._

_The man chuckled at her little hero act, and quickly pulling out a sword from who knows where and sliced the barrier. The queen and heir flinched at the noise the man was producing and the way the lights would flicker. The heir started to cry and whimper at every movement the man made. Hearing her companion whimpering the brave child of the woman turned around and grabbed her friends hand and squeezed it reassuringly and to try and comfort her. The little heir squeezed back as much as she could._

_Hearing a shattering noise and the queen gasping in fright and shock. The young sakura-colored hair child turned toward the man that broke the barrier. He had a very creepy smirk upon his face that sent the girl shivers down her back. Once he started to take a couple of steps toward them, the brave girl opened her feet up into a battle stance with her hands in front of her face._

_Once he was close to them the young girl threw herself at him with a flying kick to his abdomen. The man with great speed side stepped the child and continued his way over to the Queen and heir. Not giving up the child got up and quickstepped herself behind the man and tried to give him a good punch to the head. And just like before the man moved a little making her fist go beside his head. Before the girl could reel back for another attack the man grabbed her fist and easily threw her into a nearby wall._

_Before contact with the wood wall, the girl put chakra into her feet and launched herself from the wall and back toward the man. The man ducked but, didn't realize that the girl was not aiming for his head but the back of his coat. Once the girl grabbed the back of the coat, she then put chakra into her feet to keep her feet connected to the ground and threw the man over her shoulder as much as she could._

_The man didn't even go anywhere cause he transferred himself behind the girl with an annoyed look on his face and kicked her in the back sending her into the wall of the house. Once the man felt the girl loose consciousness he then made his way back over to the Queen and heir._

_Once he was arms length away from the terrified heir and Queen a gold barrier was put between them. The man narrowed his eyes and turned to see if the girl was still in the wall, but he only saw the whole in the wall. Turning back around he was met with the same annoying girl but, this time she was different. Her eyes were the most beautiful gold that he had ever saw and her hair that was at the base of her neck was now the length of her ankles._

_After seeing her eyes the man, suddenly found his new interest in the girl that the heir and Queen. But the man couldn't think for long because he was then kicked into the same wall that he had kicked the young girl into. He coughed up some blood and stared at the girl that made him bleed. When he tried to sit up a new wave of pain shot threw him once the girl came and punched him in the face. The man was sent flying out of the house and into another one in front of the house._

_The young girl then passed out from the new found power and collapsed onto the cold hard ground beneath her. The heir quickly ran over to her friend and slowly turned her around so that her head was lying on her lap. The queen also got up and made her way over to the unconscious girl and checked to see if she was okay._

_The queen was then surprised to see the man come back again with a long sword in one hand while the other clutched his side. The man then started to limp his way over to the queen and heir, but was stopped when a man with red hair and emerald eyes stood between them in a bloodied state. He had his battle ax pointing toward the enemy man, waiting for him to make his first move. The enemy man was about to launch himself toward the girl but, the horn of retreat was ringing through out the kingdom. Growling, the enemy man said, "She will be mine, Haruno" while glancing at the still unconscious pinkette then disappeared from their sight._

_Sensing that everything was cleared the man fell to the ground knees first, then slowly fell on his chest. Seeing that her friend was down, the Queen ran over to the man and kneeled beside him and turned him over so that his head was on her lap. He then coughed up blood and cracked his eyes open and turned his head toward his brave angel._

_The man knew that ever since the horn blew this morning meaning that enemy ships were coming, that this might be his last day living. The man started feeling guilty that he was leaving his own daughter to fend for herself. With that in mind the man started to cry. He knew his wife had died long before he came here to rescue his daughter from that man._

_Ever since he found his wife in the middle of the street, surrounded by enemy ninja he knew that she wasn't going to make it. He was trying to help her but, all she said was "Kenji, save our tenshi. Forget me and save my beautiful tenshi." All he could do was nod and took off toward the signature of his tenshi. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his tenshi moving. Her eyes opened to reveal tired emerald eyes, but they turned into fright once she caught sight of her father._

"_Papa!" the pinkette jumped to her feet and ran over to her father. Quickly she grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek. Her eyes slowly took in her father's battered state._

"_Tenshi, you are so brave." The man said to his daughter._

"_Papa, please don't speak. Save your energy." She said softly to him._

"_Tenshi, you was always to smart for your own good." The man then coughed up blood. "I'm proud of you, you held the fort up until I arrived. You are such a strong young girl."_

_The girl then shook her head furiously while tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheek._

_The queen was crying and the heir was behind her pinkette companion watching as her idol cry over he dying father._

"_I'm sorry, tenshi. I won't be able to see you grow up and get married like your mother and I planned for."_

"_Papa, please be quite and save your strength. You must be with me till the end." The girl said._

_The man shook his head and used his free hand to travel down to his forehead protector that represented him as a ninja and tugged it off. Then he grabbed the necklace that had a white circle attached to it from his pocket and wrapped the protector around her forehead and put the necklace around her neck._

"_Take good care of this, tenshi." The man said as he watched his daughter admire the necklace._

_Feeling himself going to a deep sleep the man quickly said, "I love you, we love you. My tenshi."_

_The girl quickly said, "I love you and Momma too, Papa."_

_The man gave her a smile and said his final words, "Make us proud, Sakura."_

_After the battle was over and ninjas from the kingdom found the queen and heir in the house, they quickly hid their sadness of their lost captain and took the three living bodies and one dead corpse toward the castle. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End!**

**You know the drill so click on the button below and R&R!**


End file.
